Sebuah Pembicaraan
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Ini adalah topik pembicaraan terpenting dalam hidup Neji, dan Tenten dengan saksama mendengarkannya./ "Tapi, aku tidak bisa memasak. Aku hanya tahu tentang senjata—"/ "Asalkan kau bisa membuat herring soba, itu sudah cukup untukku."/ Sekuel dari Rumour, canon-setting, alternate reality, cover isn't mine.


Karena fic ini merupakan sekuel dari fic Rumour, disarankan membaca fic itu terlebih dahulu ;-)

 **Setting:** Alternate Reality, dua bulan semenjak Naruto dan Hinata menikah.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Summary:** Ini adalah topik pembicaraan terpenting dalam hidup Neji, dan Tenten dengan saksama mendengarkannya.

* * *

 **Sebuah Pembicaraan**

.

a NejiTen fanfiction

* * *

Tenten masih ingat ketika dirinya diperkenalkan pada klan Hyuuga oleh Neji. Saat itu, ia diperkenalkan sebagai _kunoichi_ spesialis senjata terbaik di Konoha dan mantan rekan yang paling dapat diandalkan di Team Guy. Gadis itu sempat gugup saat salah seorang tetua Hyuuga bertanya padanya apakah mereka memiliki hubungan khusus lebih dari teman. Namun, kegugupannya sirna ketika Neji kemudian menjawab bahwa semuanya akan segera jelas di kemudian hari.

Senyuman dari tetua Hyuuga dan juga Hiashi memang dapat ditangkap oleh sepasang netra Tenten kala itu, namun ia masih tidak berani berpikir terlampau jauh. Ia hanya takut salah menilai makna atau memiliki harapan terlalu tinggi—bisa saja, Neji memang hanya ingin memperkenalkannya sebagai teman dekat, tidak lebih.

Keduanya tidak sering bertemu setelah itu, Neji kembali menjadi pemuda yang lebih sibuk dari yang lainnya, menjalani berbagai misi yang hanya dilakukan oleh para _jounin_ elit _._ Sementara Tenten kembali menjalani hari seperti biasa. Meski, setelah itu banyak pertanyaan terang-terangan yang ditanyakan oleh Sakura, Ino, maupun yang lainnya tentang _'Jadi sekarang kau dan Neji-san berpacaran?'_. Oh, bahkan ia harus meladeni penyataan maupun pertanyaan terlalu antusias dari guru Guy dan Lee tentang hubungan dirinya dan Neji.

Semuanya, hanya mampu ia jawab dengan _'Aku hanya diperkenalkan sebagai rekannya, bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan, lagipula Neji menjadi orang yang paling sibuk dari kita semua sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya dengan hal seperti ini.'_

Dirinya mengambil jawaban netral dan itulah jawaban yang dirasanya paling benar. Ada sikap kedewasaan dan sebuah pengertian yang tersirat dari kalimat itu. Sudah menjadi bukti bahwa memang Tenten-lah yang paling mengerti Neji.

* * *

Binar-binar di matanya seolah tidak redup ketika Tenten membolak-balik majalah tentang senjata yang tengah dipegangnya. Ia baru saja membelinya di toko buku siang tadi.

Ada senjata-senjata ninja baru yang diluncurkan bulan ini, membuatnya tidak sabar untuk mengoleksinya kemudian. Akan tetapi, atensinya segera teralihkan ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu apartemennya. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul lima sore, saat gadis itu beranjak dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

" _Ha'i_ , aku akan segera datang!"

Pintu dibuka dan tidak butuh lima detik bagi jantungnya untuk berdegup lebih cepat saat mengetahui siapa gerangan yang ada di hadapannya, sensasi saat Neji memegang tangannya kala itu kini kembali hadir. Tenten seketika perlu menata desiran darahnya ketika melihat Neji. Padahal, rasanya semuanya normal-normal saja ketika mereka masih _genin_ dulu.

"Apa kedatanganku mengganggumu, Tenten?" suara bariton itu menyela keheningan.

Cepat-cepat sang gadis berambut cokelat menggeleng. "Tidak. Kebetulan aku memang sedang luang. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Tenten kehabisan ide untuk bertanya, ia tahu seorang pemuda seperti Neji meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke apartemennya pastilah ada hal penting. Mungkin menyangkut guru Guy atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, bersedia ikut denganku sebentar?" ada jeda ketika pandangan si pemuda duapuluh satu tahun itu melihat ke arah lain, "setelahnya, aku akan menraktirmu makan malam."

Gadis yang seumuran dengan Neji itu sedikit terkejut, namun ia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. "Baiklah," ia tersenyum menerima ajakannya.

.

.

Keduanya duduk di atas rerumputan dan pandangan mereka tak lepas dari aliran sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan sekitar mereka sore ini, suasana yang sama seperti saat _rokudaime hokage_ Kakashi dan Hinata berbincang beberapa bulan lalu di tempat ini jelang pernikahan Naruto.

Neji lalu menutup mata, seolah ia tengah menata kalimat-kalimat tertentu di kepalanya untuk diutarakan. Tenten melirik sekilas, sejak kecil Neji memang tipe pemikir yang dalam, ia tidak pernah main-main saat mengutarakan sesuatu dan itu menjadi salah satu hal yang membuat dirinya menaruh respek pada pemuda Hyuuga di dekatnya ini.

Satu kurva melengkung ke atas tercetak di wajah Tenten. "Apa yang ingin kaukatakan? Aku sudah siap mendengarkannya, apapun. Apakah tentang klan-mu? Atau misimu sebagai _jounin_ elit?"

Neji membuka mata dan kembali mengarahkan sepasang netra _lavender_ pucatnya pada sungai. "Apa kau masih ingat ucapanku saat masih _genin_ dulu? Aku ingin mengubah takdir, juga Hyuuga."

Tenten mengangguk, rupanya benar Neji ingin berbicara tentang klan padanya. "Tentu. Aku masih ingat, ketika itu aku pun berkeinginan menjadi _kunoichi_ hebat seperti Tsunade-sama, namun dengan caraku sendiri. Lalu, apakah kau sudah menemukan caramu, Neji? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa," ucapnya optimis.

Si pemuda merespons, "Saat perang tiga tahun lalu, Hiashi-sama memang memberiku sebuah amanat yang besar padaku untuk memimpin klan Hyuuga di garis depan pertempuran. Itu membuatku percaya bahwa kemampuanku sudah diakui oleh keluarga utama, mungkin sudah akan membuat ayahku bangga jika beliau masih hidup."

Tenten mendengarkan dengan saksama, ia memang selalu menjadi pendengar setia Neji sejak mereka masih anak-anak dulu.

"Namun, untuk saat ini, calon pemimpin klan Hyuuga di masa depan adalah Hanabi-sama, aku juga tidak keberatan dengan keputusan itu. Hanya saja... ."

Neji membiarkan kalimatnya tergantung di udara, ada burung-burung di langit jingga sana yang beterbangan untuk kembali pulang ke sarangnya. Sekumpulan burung itu—besar maupun kecil—terlihat menuju ke suatu tujuan bersama-sama. Jenius Hyuuga itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat mereka, kemudian ia kembali meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kita tidak mungkin muda dan hidup selamanya. Aku ingin di masa depan ada yang memiliki tekad sepertiku, akan lebih baik jika kami berjuang bersama."

Sang gadis yang menjadi lawan bicara masih belum menerka akan ke arah mana pembicaraan Neji bermuara. Namun, si pemilik _byakugan_ di sebelahnya sudah akan membawanya memasuki topik inti.

"Para tetua Hyuuga berpikir aku sudah pantas untuk membangun keluargaku sendiri, aku berpikir ini tepat. Menikah kemudian memiliki anak, lalu anakku akan meneruskan tekadku. Sehingga kami akan berjuang bersama-sama."

Napas Tenten serasa tercekat, ia hampir tidak menyangka bahwa Neji akan mengatakan soal pernikahan padanya. Lidah gadis itu seolah kelu untuk berkomentar, bagaimana jika Neji akan berkata bahwa dirinya ternyata sudah dijodohkan oleh tetua Hyuuga?

Kepala Neji kini menoleh kepada sang gadis, ia terlihat mengambil napas dalam sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Bersediakah kau membantuku untuk membangun keluargaku sendiri, Tenten?"

Iris _lavender_ itu menatap hazel di depannya, seketika mulut Tenten membulat begitu saja. Perutnya serasa berisi kupu-kupu, tentu ia mengerti maksud perkataan si pemuda. Ingin ia tampar wajahnya sendiri, memastikan apa yang didengar barusan bukanlah mimpi. Seorang Hyuuga Neji melamarnya, bahkan mereka tidak bisa disebut berpacaran dalam dua bulan ini.

Bibir Tenten bergetar. "A-apakah kau yakin, Neji? Kau mungkin memang berasal dari keluarga bawah, tapi kau bagian dari klan terpandang di Konoha. Sedangkan, aku hanya seorang gadis yatim piatu tanpa klan yang kebetulan menjadi teman satu timmu beberapa tahun lalu."

Langit kian berwarna jingga ketika Tenten menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Neji kembali membuka suara. "Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti ini, namun aku tidak akan memperkenalkanmu pada klan Hyuuga beberapa waktu lalu jika tanpa alasan. Aku memilih takdirku sendiri, dan mereka—para tetua Hyuuga menghormati keputusanku."

Tenten sedikit meremas pakaiannya, ia ingat ketika menjelang pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata ia pun sempat membayangkan seperti apa jika dirinya menikah. Lalu, kini Neji akan mewujudkan angan-angannya kala itu yang sempat terasa mustahil.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa memasak. Aku hanya tahu tentang senjata—"

"Asalkan kau bisa membuat _herring soba_ , itu sudah cukup untukku."

"T-tapi, aku tidak pandai berdandan seperti Ino—"

"Kau cukup jadi dirimu sendiri, seperti biasanya."

Tenten menggigit bibir, menahan sebisa mungkin laju air mata yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dirinya yang tidak memiliki keluarga dan tidak memiliki klan akan segera memiliki keluarganya sendiri, terlebih pemuda yang selalu ia kagumi sejak kecil ingin mengajaknya menikah.

"Aku akan menunggu jika kau butuh waktu untuk memberiku jawaban," pemuda itu menambahkan.

Lalu, Neji beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, mengambil beberapa langkah untuk berdiri di depan sang gadis, hingga akhirnya ia ber- _ojigi_ , membungkukkan badan—menunjukkan dirinya bersungguh-sungguh dengan keputusan ini.

"Tenten, menikahlah denganku."

Satu tangan Tenten terangkat menutupi mulutnya saat ia melihat gestur sang pemuda Hyuuga. Bulir bening tidak dapat ia tahan lagi untuk meluncur begitu saja—menuruni lekuk pipinya yang merona. Tidak mungkin dirinya akan berkata 'tidak'. Dengan senang hati, Tenten akan membantu Neji mewujudkan keinginannya. Dengan senang hati, ia akan selalu mendukung dan berada di sisi Neji dalam kondisi apapun.

"Astaga, Neji. Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini," ia bergumam haru.

Tenten sibuk menyeka air matanya, ini kali kedua Neji membuatnya menangis. Kali pertama adalah ketika berada di medan perang, sewaktu ia menyangka Neji tidak akan bertahan dan meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya (kalau sampai terjadi, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Neji). Akan tetapi, sekarang Neji membuatnya menangis bahagia.

Gadis itu pun bangkit, mendekati si pemuda dan menepuk pelan bahunya. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menunda jawaban, karena aku selalu bersedia untuk membantumu. Termasuk soal ini—"

Tubuh Neji kembali tegak dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Tenten yang tersenyum padanya dengan pelupuk mata basah.

"—aku bersedia untuk menikah denganmu, Neji. Aku bersedia."

Mengambil langkah mendekat, Neji lantas membawa Tenten ke dalam pelukannya. Ada kelegaan yang terlukis dari wajah si pemuda seketika mendengar jawaban dari sang gadis. "Terima kasih."

Tenten tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika ia membalas pelukan Neji begitu saja, rasanya aman dan menenangkan. Jika, kali pertama Neji memeluknya adalah saat ia hampir pingsan setelah berada di dalam penjara air Hoshigaki Kisame beberapa tahun lalu. Maka, pelukan ini adalah penanda bahwa dirinya tidak akan sendirian lagi.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Note:**

Duuuh NejiTen tuh pair yang dewasa banget menurutku, Neji yang orangnya serius pasti ga akan membiarkan Tenten berlama-lama dalam kebimbangan, sementara Tenten yang ceria tapi pengertian pasti akan mengerti Neji. NejiTen emang aslinya saling respek satu sama lain kan, suka deh ama mereka xD

Review?


End file.
